


相遇问题

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 过去与未来相撞于现在。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 5





	相遇问题

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in English available: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050064

第一天他梦见沙漠。白天双日灼灼，滚滚热浪蒸干每一寸土地，夜晚寒冷死寂，三个月亮在高空投下惨白的光辉。他在沙丘间驭风而行，经过集市摊位、湿地农场、裂缝中钻出漏斗花的岩石。沙人在高处朝峡谷举枪，他没有躲避他们，他们也并未瞄准他。最终他到达一间小屋前，穿过紧闭的门，一个老人坐在嵌进墙内的半圆床上，脸庞隐藏在兜帽的阴影中。

“您还是这么沉默。”

他在第三秒发觉这话确切来说并不朝向他。它更像一朵虚掷的花，命定了落在尘埃上。怜悯与愧意涌上心头，他却不知为什么。

  
第三天他梦见群星如灯被扑灭，无数光飞逝而去。他伸出手试图抓住它们，但它们从他的指间逃逸，像握不住的沙。

一片黑雾在科洛桑的中央翻滚，它像颗心脏一样搏动，每次收缩都发出低沉的雷鸣，他仔细聆听，意识到那是模糊遥远的吼声，愤怒，痛苦，夹着倾盆而下的泪雨。在混沌里他嗅到血和坟头土的腥味，恨与爱扭缠的苦酸。雾像只哭泣的野兽一样耸起它的脊背，颤抖，尖叫，然后向所有方向射出漆黑的箭刺。

不，他想要大喊，这不是你想要的！

但他发不出任何声响。太阳熄灭了，黑雾咬断了光的喉咙。死的震颤在整个宇宙发出回响。然后他见到一双眼睛转过去哭泣，在沸腾的岩浆上。

  
第七天他梦见鼓声和火。起初他惊讶，因为火苗在他周身熊熊燃烧，却没有伤他分毫。然后他感到自己在温暖的焰光中融化，涣散，像河流最终入海，这时平静接管了他的心。他成为云，成为土，成为簌簌的一棵树，成为烟袅袅盘旋升空。

但一阵风突然打断了他。他将不存在的目光转向它刮来的方向，看见一张被火光映亮的年轻的脸。那张脸上的忧伤和茫然使得他难过。他想要伸出手触碰那个人的面颊，但万物都在携着他往上，往上，他的指尖徒劳地伸展着，离那张脸越来越远。他感到心痛并且遗憾并且无能为力。

  
第十天他梦见一位绝地死去。他看见光剑刺穿那高大的身躯，它倒下，像一棵被伐倒的树木，接着翻向一边。此时他才惊讶地发现那正是他自己的脸。他遥遥地望着他年轻的徒弟冲过来，跪在他身边，双手搂住他的头颅，呜咽着。

“不……”

他想要说点什么来安慰他的徒弟，像从前每次一样，因为那年轻明亮的脸上的伤痛也会折磨他。但他没有办法。他无计可施正像搂着他哭泣的年轻人一样。

  
奎刚·金睁开眼睛。他腹部的伤口传来剧烈的疼痛，血涌上他的喉咙。他在边缘发黑的视界中看到欧比旺被痛苦扭曲的脸。

“不……”

年轻人的眼睛里透着绝望的乞求。但奎刚什么也做不了：他知道自己行将死去。他只有时间交代最重要的事。

“答应我你会训练那个男孩。”

他本还有更多话想说。因为在这最后一刻，所有的点终于相连，所有的预言梦终于揭开谜底。他从过去朝前行进，终于与倒叙的未来相逢于此刻，交汇的一点正是他自己的死。

而那个谜底是残忍的。

奎刚的心头涌起憾意与愧疚，他仍有话想说，譬如抱歉把你独自留下，抱歉留给你如此痛苦的未来，但他的生命已经开始涣散，于是他只能伸出手，轻轻碰触欧比旺的脸颊，仿佛最后的怜惜与安慰。年轻人哽咽着，冰冷的泪水流到他冰冷的指尖上。

  
FIN.


End file.
